Come to Me
by move them hands
Summary: There was a soul trapped in his xbox! Now that Sasuke Uchiha is no longer a character in a video game, will Naruto continue helping him fight against the evils of the world, and the evils that trapped him in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

The blonde's fingers pressed hard against the controls, leaning forward, a look of determination plastering his face as his lower lips became captive of his teeth. "Come on, come on, come one, COME ON YOU BASTARD!!" the blonde screamed as he threw the controller to the game and stomped away from the couch flinging his arms up in the air and letting a stream of curse words fall from his lips as he walked around the couch once before reclaiming the indent in the cushion and picking up the controller.

His eyes narrowed as the joystick slammed to the left then to the right and the B button became his bitch with continued harsh poundings. The character behind the glass screen of his TV jumped with grace and ease from the trash can to the top of a nearby building as it flipped twice avoiding the barrage of bullets rushing toward him. His black hair caught in the fake breeze and all swayed in one giant mass to the left, his feet spread below him while his fists stayed curled up at his sides.

Giggling the blonde controlled the camera angles to get a better shot of the characters ass, simultaneously he moved the character forward and marveled at the way its perfect hips swayed to the right; the way too tight shirt slowly riding up the sides and revealing pasty white skin that looked as smooth as silk. A sigh built in the blonde's chest as the raven haired character rolled from in front of the large air vents to behind a large cement block that held a door to enter the building.

Fingers flew gracefully over the controller while the character inside responded perfectly to its commands, the blonde's face of determination narrowing into a look of fiery passion as he stood from his spot and hunched forward slightly, eyes glued to the screen.

Standing at the door Naruto's father shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes rolling. Slowly the man's arm extended until his fingers were pressed against the cool switch cover, "Hey Naruto, time for bed isn't it?" The lights flicked on blinding the blonde for a moment, instantly he jumped forward and squealed as he saw a bullet enter his character.

"DAD YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" the blonde cried as he pounded on the keys until his character was safe inside the building away from the approaching zombies and renegade government agents.

With a slightly puzzled look his father pointed to the screen, "You have had the same exact character this whole time? You know if you die you **can** get a new guy...its not like if this one dies its the end of the world." He watched as his son's blonde hair fell over his face, shadowing the teens features and giving him a more ominous look as a growl vibrated in his throat.

Holding his arms up in a sign of giving up his father chuckled, "Alright, alright no need to get all crazy on me boy...I wont ask...just go to bed now before I have to pull the plug on that thing." Quickly the man disappeared out of the living room and bolted toward the kitchen, not wanting to deal with his overly obsessed son.

Clenching his fists and throwing the controller to the ground after making sure to save the blonde looked to the TV screen one last time, the picture frozen on his characters face, "Night." He whispered just before turning off his gamebox. The resounding click echoed through the room as he turned and headed for the stairs, the answer to his fathers question pounding in his head.

'_You have to think of them as if they are real...as if they matter, I don't want Sasuke to die because what if each one of the characters is a soul...I have to take care of him._' Shaking his head his fingers pushed the door open slowly, listening to the wood catch on the blue carpet below before gently smacking into the wall behind.

Yawning the blonde stood before his bed and stripped off his orange tank top and threw it to the side of his room, near the hamper, then slowly slid out of his blue jeans before crawling under the covers and resting his head on his huge fluffy pillow.

Slept came after hours of restless tossing and turning, his thoughts floated slowly into memory's of the game. A smile gently etching his sleeping face as he thought of himself in the game along side his video game character Sasuke.

In the morning rays of sunlight leaked in through the gap between his curtains and pressed on his shut eyelids with an intense need to wake the teen. The blonde rolled in his bed grumbling as he pulled the covers over his head. Buzzing rang in his ears and drowned out any possible thoughts he might be having, his arm flung out and slammed on top of his alarm clock. Again he rolled then buried his face in his pillow.

"Naruto! Get your ass up now! You will be late to school and today you have that science fair thing... remember? You can't get first prize again if you don't even show up!" His fathers deep voice shook him from his peaceful sleep.

The blankets flew from his body as he sat up in the bed, feet pressed against the cool carpet, toes wiggling as his eyes glared at the door, "I'm UP!" he grumbled as he pulled himself up from the bed and stumbled to the door, jerking it open as soon as his long fingers wrapped around the cold metal.

Looking at his father with a half hearted glare to let the man know he was awake, anger shot through his veins as the man started laughing and pointing at his face. The blonde's hair was matted down on the left side as lines from his bunched up sheets left bright red marks in strange patterns across his left cheek and over the eye and part of the forehead.

"Fuck off." the boy shot as he slammed the door and walked to his dresser. Pulling on a black T-Shirt that read 'I was uncool before uncool was cool.' and cargo shorts the teen brought his fingers up and run them through his hair, mushing it up to its normal style he walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before heading down stairs.

His feet slid lazily down the stairs, his hand gripping tight the metal banister that ran the length of the stairs to keep himself from tumbling down. In the kitchen he gobbled down his breakfast then shot out the door to the awaiting bus.

Finding his spot in the front he plopped down in the empty seats as whispers echoed through the long metal frame, picking up in force. Of course he could still hear everything that was being said but he no longer listened to it, this is how all new kids were treated in small towns so after 17 years of moving around he no longer tried to fit in or make friends, everyone in every town so far were nothing but a bunch of small town redneck idiots that didn't know the meaning of change.

Yawning the teen let his leg take up the remaining room of the plastic sit, feeling his skin form to its harsh green surface. With his head pressed against the glass behind he let his eyes slid shut as the bus came to its last pick up stop. Soft steps sounded, but only for a brief moment. One eye popped open to see a small girl standing at the end of his sit, blushing and looking at the spot.

With a small apologetic smile the blonde moved his foot down and sat up, allowing the black haired girl room enough to sit.

"Um...thanks." She whispered, turning her head away so their eyes wouldn't connect. He looked around the back of the bus and noticed that there were many sits open...yet she sat with him.

"Hey." he said softly as he looked her up and down. She wore dark colored clothing and heavy black make-up, her pants looked like each leggy could be a skirt and parts of her shirt were mesh the rest black and ripped looking.

'_Of course the only person to possibly be my friend is a goth. But hey she is someone and its not the first goth friend I would have._' he thought remembering back to a friend he had a few years ago named Tayuya who he talked to everyday online or on the phone and a few random packages.

"Hi." She muttered, her eyes ungluing from the floor for just a moment before looking back down after connecting briefly with his.

"So...um...what do you do for fun?" he asked, trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Magic." She muttered as her face turned crimson and her fingers gripped her messenger bag tighter, he watched the safety pins that decorated the bag pull closer to her fingers.

"Of course. I should have known." He sighed as he pressed his back into the seat and watched the road pass by.

After a long moment of awkward silence as the girl next to him would casually glimpse at him with every presented opportunity the girl finally spoke again, "My name is Hinata." Her voice barely big enough for him to hear. He smiled warmly as he turned to look at her once more.

"Good to know. My name is,"

"Naruto Uzumaki...I know." The flush that quickly adorned her cheeks seemed to spread to the back of her hands as her eyes slowly turned up to lock with his. Raising an eyebrow he simply nodded with a nervous smile turning up his lips, "Well that saved me the trouble of introducing myself, who knows I may have messed up..." He cleared his throat as he looked at her bag.

She turned away again to stare down the path in the middle of the bus, slowly the color of her cheeks turned back to a pasty pale color and her fingers relaxed their death grip on her bag. "So your family doesn't...mind your practice of...magic?" he couldn't assume it was dark arts because who knew maybe she was a "white" witch as Tayuya used to put it.

The girl smiled a sort of unsettlingly smile that caused a chuckle to rise in her chest. Her eyes slowly turned and caught his with a menacing smirk as she stated unashamed, "My father leads the coven. All my family is involved in the art." Her eerie colored eyes never left his as a new sense of boldness coursed through her veins.

Naruto felt his eye twitch as bewilderment took his brain, but a half smile still covered his face as he nodded. He had no chance to reply as the bus grinded to a halt before his new school. He remained seated, as did Hinata while all the rest rose and slowly exited. They both waited until the bus had completely emptied then themselves got up and slowly made their way to the door just a few rows ahead.

Now off the bus the two walked side by side up to the entrance of the school, Naruto's heart fluttered as a groan built in his chest. "It wont be all bad." the girl next to him suddenly spoke causing him to snap out of his previous daydream of what a horrible day he would have.

"Yeah...and how would you know this?" He asked already knowing the answer, she just smiled as her fingers played with the top of her pockets. "Right." He nodded as he looked around for the main office.

"I'll take you around if you need help finding things." She stuttered.

His warm smile exploded on his face, "That would be a great help!" he nodded as he stared at her, waiting forher to take them to the office. "Ok then...follow me." She whispered as eyes turned and watched them, giggles echoing through the small halls.

Naruto sighed, '_And this is why I hate small towns._' knowing that small towns had a harder time accepting something different.

When they started climbing up the first set of staircases Naruto became a bit unsettled, "Your office is upstairs? Thats a bit...weird."

"No...its...its not, I'm just taking you to your first class...which happens to be the same as mine." she stuttered very clearly.

"And how would you know my schedule? ...did you look it up or something?"

"...no"

"Of course." he sighed once more as he followed willingly behind her.

It took only three minutes to get from the front entrance of the school to his "first" class. He entered hesitantly as his eyes explored the metal frame of the door. Once inside he looked around, there was only one other student in the class, a nerd by the look of it, a boy with his nose in a book not even glancing up to see the newcomers. His eyes shot to the right as he saw movement.

A tall man with wild white/silver hair stood and smiled, "Hello, you must be the new student Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" the man who was obviously the teacher asked politely.

'_So she does know my schedule...how interesting._' Naruto mused to himself as he glanced at the girl taking her seat in the back corner of the room. "Yes I am sir." the blonde stated with a smile as he stared at the teacher straight in the eyes.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Konoha High school." the man offered his hand, Naruto politely accepted, "Take a seat..." the teacher picked up a chart that lay just an inch away from his computer, slowly sliding his glasses down with his other hand to check the chart.

"Actually you will be seated next to Ms. Hyuuga back there...you two walked in together so I assume this will be no trouble?" The teacher asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not sir." Naruto replied, already heading for his spot that had been pointed out. He slid in gracefully, eyes glued to the girl.

"So what type of magic can you do?" Naruto asked with a curious tone as he dropped his bag by his feet and took out a notebook and some pens. Her smile was slightly sweet as well as a tinge bit cocky as her milky colored eyes turned to his shock blue.

"I can bring things to life...thats what you want...isn't it?"

--

Strangely this idea came to me while watching a commercial for fruity pebbles XD :sigh: I'm an idiot I know.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! This is the next chapter, I've actually had this story since like August last year I haven't written a new chapter since December but I figured I could move it here XD

But yeah the commercial, to those of you interested, was when Barney jumped out of the TV after playing like he was Fred's avatar and I was all "Hm...coming out of the TV? SASUNARU! runs off to write new story" Yup...

Well...I hope I can write a new chapter to this soon :Chuckles: People on AFF have been waiting for a long time :P

--

Naruto's eyes bulged to what had previously been thought impossible length as the pen he had been twirling fell to the desk with a loud thud. "What do you mean?! Why would I want that...you are crazy!" he whispered with a harsh tone as his eyes stared died ahead with a disbelieving stare, heart pounding loudly in his chest.

Her arm reached out, long cool finger's wrapped reassuringly around his upper arm as she whispered, "No need to be scared Naruto-kun...I can help you."

"You come on a bit strong there don't you?" the blonde scoffed as he shrugged the girls grasp off.

"Only when its important Naruto-kun." her face set in a serious scrowl as her lips became tight lines

"Oh and how is this important?" he arched an elegant blonde brow as he leaned over awkwardly in his desk, arm resting on the back of his chair since no other desk was behind him to provide support.

Her face faulted for a moment, her eyes faded as if in deep thought before she snapped back into reality and glared down at the desk, "His soul is in need of help...thats why it's important."

Everything fell silent between the two of them as she refused to meet his gaze, a deep almost monotone voice called from the front of the class and stirred the teen from his daze. "Mr. Uzumaki...while I do understand that Miss. Hyuuga is quite a beauty, I do not think she appreciates you staring her down like a slab of meat, nor do I ...now would you please turn and face the front of the class while I continue this assignment?"

Naruto nodded dumbly as he turned forward and scribbled nonsense rabblings in his notebook to look as if he were taking notes as his brain tried to grasp the conversation he had just had with Hinata. Vaguely he wondered when class had even started and the room had filled but he brushed that aside assuming he was just too caught up in the conversation that he had been having. It was only ten minutes into class so he hadn't missed much.

The rest of the class went as well as any class could, when the bell rang he jumped from his seat and strapped his bag to his shoulder. Taking a giddy step forward the teen froze, '_Well fuck...I have no idea where my next class is_" since Hinata had brought him to his first class he never went to get his schedule so he didn't know what the rest of his day looked like.

A soft chuckle sounded from behind him as light steps could be heard approaching, "Naruto-kun...you and I have most all the same classes together, save last hour. So I can show you around." Her smile was pretty and genuine as she continued forward whether he followed or not.

--

The day was long and tedious but finally it came to an end. He walked out into the hallway and stretched, for a moment he considered waiting to meet up with Hinata in the hall but he didn't know if the girl even came in this direction to leave so he instead decided that he would meet her at the front entrance..

After spending the day with her, and having dropped the topic of magic all together, he had grown rather fond of the girl and thought she could be a good friend. Before he even made it half way down the hall a soft chuckle sounded from next to him, "Aren't you going to the science fair? It is after school and it should be starting in 15 minutes."

Naruto froze for a moment before remembering that he did indeed have a project for the science fair and the school allowed him to join even with it being his first day since his grades were perfect and his science fair record was remarkable. Growing up Naruto had always been fond of science and biology.

He stared at the floor for a while before shaking his head, "I...for some reason I don't really feel like going today. Besides my project is all set up and ready with instructions it doesn't matter if I'm there or not. Its not even that good of a project...I only spent like an hour and half if that putting it together and it just doesn't seem worth the wait."

Shrugging he headed forward, Hinata following right next to him, "But you can't get a prize if you aren't with your project...isn't this what you were looking forward to?" She smiled slightly as she spoke. Naruto sighed as his shoulders shrugged.

"I don't really care anymore...you know?"

Nodding the two headed out forward and made it to their buses rather quickly. With new found enthusiasm Naruto bound up the stairs, nodding politely to the driver then quickly whipping around into the same seat he held earlier. Hinata scooted in next to him and held her bag on her lap again.

The bus ride was longer then he remembered and that didn't help topped with the fact that Hinata was oddly quite the whole trip and when they came to what Naruto thought to be her stop she didn't budge. When the bus came to a stop in front of the street that lead down to his house he turned and bowed to Hinata as she stood up and out of his way.

It was only once he stepped off the bus and the doors shut did he realize that Hinata had followed him.

"Um...Hinata...why did you follow me off the bus?...Dont you have to be home or something?"

She smiled, "No..." pausing she looked down the road then back up at Naruto.

"I want to meet him."

Naruto stared blankly for a moment, his fingers playing with the strap of his backpack while his other hand stayed positioned on his hip. "Um, Hinata...I don't think that...well uh..." he paused and sighed a bit to himself before shaking his head. "Whatever, ok...follow me I guess."

He turned and started down the road to his house, he heard the soft clunk of thick soled shoes meeting pavement behind him as Hinata followed. A gentle smile tugged on the edge of Hinata's mouth as she walked, a faint blush burning on her cheeks.

Finally at the door, Naruto pushed his key in slowly and turned it until a loud clicking then a soft whoosh of air signaled the door was open. He forced his way in, grunting and mumbling to himself as he forced boxes out of the way to make a small path for the girl.

The only things left unpacked were of course in the front room where people had to walk in and out...of course the only things in the boxes were holiday decorations and they had no garage space nor an extra closet and they really didn't want to use one of the spare rooms as a junk room so Minato had called a local storage company and the things were going to be moved later on that night.

Gnawing on his lower lip, in a gesture he had used to express his nervousness since he was young, Naruto made it to the back of the house where the living room was...where the gaming system was...where Sasuke stayed in suspended animation waiting for the blonde to push that play button and begin the game again.

Plopping down on the couch Naruto reached forward and clicked the TV on with the remote then when he got it on the proper channel he looked over to Hinata, "You can sit down you know...its not like you have to stand there and stare at me like a crazy person or something."

Getting a bit uneasy the blonde shifted on his cushion and extended his arm toward the gamebox, when his fingers where over the start button a burning sensation raged up his arm, tingling his flesh.

"Ow!!...What the hell was that for Hinata?!" He asked a bit put off as he rubbed the fleshly smacked flesh of his hand.

"I don't want you to turn it on yet...I need to...see something first." Her eyebrows came together in a look of concentration as she got to her knees and held her hands out to hover over the small box.

"Yeah well, Witchy, you didn't have to smack me." he pouted.

The teen female didn't respond, her fingers were slowly approaching the metal box...her eyes narrowed as a vein popped from her forehead and her teeth ground together. "So..._intense_." was all she gunted out as the straining of her fingers made loud popping sounds like one makes when just waking up in the morning and all their joints are coming to life.

Naruto sat up straighter, staring at her with wide unblinking eyes. "What the fuck is going on Hinata?!" He stayed frozen where he was, not knowing what he could do. The strain on his new found friends face was frightening, blood beaded out from her bottom lip as she dug into it with her teeth.

It looked like it took all her might just to touch the small black box on the floor in front of her, but when finally her fingers came into contact with the cool surface it was like a magnet on metal, they clamped down and it seemed like they would be sucked in if she didn't start leaning back.

"Hinata!" he called out as he bent forward, worry ate away at the features of his face, "Hinata!!" he called again with more power behind his voice this time.

"So...much...anger...the hate...violence...sadness...its...overwhelming...I feel like...its crushing my soul." her words were so stressed it was hard to make out as she wheezed for air. Not being able to take it anymore from hearing the hurt in the girls voice Naruto jumped from the couch and grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and ripped her away from the gaming system.

When she was finally across the room and sitting in his father's favorite chair Hinata seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in.

"Naruto-kun...this is beyond even my powers...we will need a lot more people for this...the power behind this binding is at a masters level...whomever put this boy in here...didn't want him coming out...I don't know what happened...but I know I can't help you alone."

Naruto looked at her a little bewildered for a moment before pinching the skin between his brows and huffing," Hinata...I don't know what the hell you are talking about or what the hell is going on, but do whatever makes you happy alright...," He stood up slowly from his kneeling position next to her and started walking for the kitchen.

"I'm getting some water and a snack you want something?" His fingers gripped the handle of the refrigerator firmly and once it was open he leaned in and grabbed a few bottles of water out and turned.

Returning to the living room he found that Hinata wasn't there, the chair and the room was empty. He looked around until he heard the front door slam.

"What the hell?!" running for the front door Naruto managed to knock over a few boxes here and there until he arrived at the door. Ripping it open he burst out front. He saw the dark haired girl walking quickly down the street.

"HINATA?! Where are you going?!"

She didn't pause in her steps or look back as she shouted in a small voice that barely carried to his ears, "Getting help."

--

Hahah, I love Gothic-witchy Hinata XD

Poor Naruto Not knowing whats going on...his whole science obsession thing might come into play later on :P I love me a nerdy Naruto.

Oh and, I HATE people saying who should be the seme and who should be the uke, in my book ESPECIALLY on SasuNaru they switch and I freaking loathe complete girly/whiney uke Naruto. If one person says anything about this I'll just delete the story cause its a waste of my time to listen to people whine about it. Your opinion on THIS subject (seme/uke) matters not to me.

Thanks so much for all your reviews They are greatly appreciated!! :Hugs all: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and we be patient for an update that might take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't thought about this story in a long time. But as soon as I woke up this morning I was like "I wanta update it!!" so here ya go. I started then, finished five minutes ago. I haven't re-read it or had it beta'd so yeah.

anyone out there remember this story? XD Its gonna start getting awesome here soon~

There used to be three chapters but I reduced it to two.

--//--//--//--//--//--//--

The blond sat on his couch and stared at his xbox with an arched brow. Hinata had left not more than an hour ago, and he couldn't bring himself to turn on his favorite game. So he just sat there and stared at it, a small amount of fear building and churning in his stomach.

He couldn't believe he was letting himself be pulled into such a weird little fantasy. Naruto was more of a grounded person, only believed in what he could see and touch...not some magical world where people can produce things from thin air and do all sorts of weird shit...so why was he letting himself be duped by some anti-social, living-in-a-dream-world girl. Sure she was nice, and currently his only friend and he wasn't a close-minded prick that dismissed people just because they didn't believe what he believed...but he couldn't let her cause this sort of confliction in his own mind.

With newfound courage Naruto pulled himself out of the couch and started reaching for the xbox to turn it on.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone began to pound firmly on his door. With his hand to his chest, in mock 'gave me a heart attack' fashion, he weaved his way through the clutter of the front room all the way to the front door.

Not checking to see who was on the otherside, assuming it to be Hinata or his father, he whipped the door open with a smile.

Quickly his smile fell as he tilted his head back. A tall, slender man stood before him hair the color of chocolate flowing down his back. His eyes were the same startling gray Hinata's had been. He stared at Naruto intently while nodding at the blond, "My name is Neji Hyuuga. I was sent to collect you and the soul trap. To bring the both of you back to our compound and perform a ritual to release the spirit within."

The young male didn't blink, didn't show any signs of trying to hide a smirk, and stood so perfectly straight in his spot that Naruto's own back started to gain an ache.

Eyeing him up and down where he stood Naruto finally let a sigh release from his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Look buddy. Its nice of you to indulge your friend, Hinata, in thi-"

"Hinata is my cousin." Neji interjected.

Naruto continued after rolling his eyes, "Its nice of you to indulge your _cousin_ in this little fantasy world and all but I'm not really in the mood today. So please, lets try this some other day or something. I've still got some things to unpack."

Without missing a beat Neji shook his head, "But if you leave the soul in there for too long it could become to faded to retrieve. Or their could be another cursed worked into it that kills the spirit after a certain amount of time. Any number of things could suddenly go wrong if you dont allow us to help him now."

Seemingly loosing a bit of his cool temperment Neji's brows furrowed when the blond brought his hand up to rub his right temple. "Come on buddy, seriously?"

The brunette stiffened as his glare became more baleful, "I can assure you that neither myself, nor my family would joke around about such a manner of great importence. We believe we even know the identity of the soul trapped in your gaming system." he paused as Naruto arched a curious brow, "Sasuke Uchiha. A powerful young warlock who disappeared three years ago at the hands of all the covens' most powerful enemy Orochimaru."

Blue eyes widened in surprise and shock at the mention of his characters name. "Sasuke Uchiha." he whispered, more to himself than to Neji.

At that moment Neji's control slipped a little as he snapped his arms up and crossed them across his chest, "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. To explain this in layman's terms, just for you. Sasuke Uchiha is Harry Potter, Ok? and Orochimaru is Voldemort. Is that helpful for you, _Muggle_?"

Bristled at the force of the insult and straightened his back while shoving a pointed finger into Neji's chest. "Hey princess, dont come to MY door spouting insults at ME! When YOU are the one that wants me to just come along on with no questions asked walk to some 'compound' where you're gonna cut me into tiny pieces after using me in some sort of freaky little witch-shit. IF there were some sort of spirit in my xbox how in the hell would I get a hold of it? Huh? Do you really think someone would just let it go willy-nilly after going through the trouble of 'locking a spirit in there'?!"

Neji stepped back and brushed his hand down his crisp white shirt before returning his glaring eyes to Naruto's and stated with a clipped tone, "It isn't our concern, at the moment, how you came in posession of the object. Our concern is solely on saving the soul that Hinata has sensed and named as Sasuke Uchiha, and return him to his grieving family."

"Its been three years. How long to people need to freaking mourn?!" the blond grumbled as he hardened his stare to equal Neji's.

"Its been three years of not knowing anything about what happened to their son. Three years of not knowing can drive even the toughest person mad."

The blond sighed, releasing some pent up frustration. What the hell, why not?! He didn't have anything better to do today, even though that had been his main protest against going.

And, Hinata had named his character, without him actually having turned on the game. He wouldn't admit it but his curiousity had been stirred immensely at that.

"Promise to not kill me or do any weird experiments or witchy crap on me?" the blond deadpanned as he stared seriously at the brunette.

A disgusted look painted Neji's face the following second as he recoiled slightly, but seeing how the blond was finally giving in he didn't try to ignite the flame again, "Of course not." he finished with a soft sigh.

Stepping back and to the side, Naruto gestured with his arm for the brunette to enter. "Straight to the back." he grumbled as he shut the door behind his new guest.

When finally they stood in the blond's living room, Neji stopped and stared expectantly at Naruto. "What?" the younger man growled while giving the brunette a 'what are you stupid' look.

"I can't touch it. Too dangerous. Why else do you think I asked for you to come and didn't just knock you out and take it?" Neji stated matter-of-factly as he himself rolled his eyes.

Rather than getting angry Naruto couldn't help but smile as a chuckle built in his chest. He didn't know why, but it just didn't seem like Neji was the type of person who got angry often and the fact that he was getting to the brunette just made the whole situation funny.

A sharp glare suddenly stabbed him into soberity. "Tch, no need to throw a bitchfit. Neji. I'll get the damn box. But you could be a little nicer, ya'know? Dont have to act like a dick about everything."

The muscles in Neji's shoulders tensed, he nodded curtly as he walked back to the door. As he stopped and waited for the blond to unhook all the cables and plugs he spoke softly, "Sorry if I have made you uncomfortable in anyway."

Throwing a glance back at his guest then looking back at his task Naruto nodded, "Its cool, man. No worries."

A small sound of victory was won from the blond as he finally managed to untangle everything and now stood a few paces from Neji with the xbox huggled firmly to his chest. "Ready when you are captain!" He smiled with triumphant as he nodded.

Neji suddenly blanched when Naruto took another step forward. Immediately the blond froze, "Dude are you alright?!" A hand came up from the brunette's side and landed on the owners stomach, as if he had taken ill.

The older male took a step back, away from Naruto as he shook his head. "I'm sorry...its just the dark aura around that soul trap affects me greatly."

Repressing a sigh skillfully the blond nodded, "Alrighty then. Guess I'll have to stay a few paces away from you then? Are we walking the whole way?"

"Of course not. I have a car waiting outside, and I would appreciate the distance...thank you." Neji bowed his head as he turned and headed for the door, color slowly returning.

The two sat in silence in the small limo, only big enough for a few people....looked more like a town car from the outside really. But there were seats on either side, one in the traditional spot against the trunk and the other pressed against the front where the driver sat, a window seperated the diver and passengers.

Naruto sat opposite Neji, in the seat closest to the trunk, with his xbox laid comfortably across his lap. Neji sat with a look of unease in his eye, but other than that small tell he looked otherwise unaffected by the 'dark aura'.

"So." Naruto broke the silence, "Do you people really call us 'non-magical folk' Muggles...?" he asked with a smile edging up his lips.

The brunette allowed a brief smile to win his expression for a moment before straightening up and shaking his head, "Of course not."

Naruto nodded, "Cool. That'd be lame if you did."

"We just call you simpletons." The brunette couldn't hide the smirk on his lips or the slight gleam in his eyes.

The blond's lips parted, he made to yell at the other but just then the window separating driver from passengers opened and a smooth voice echoed through the cab, "We're pulling in now Mr. Hyuuga." the glass slid shut again as Neji nodded and smiled slyly at Naruto.

"Oh, before we exit the car." Neji suddenly slipped back into serious mode as he looked the fuming Naruto in the eyes. "The rituals we will be proforming can last for a few days and we will need you, since your soul and life force are now connected to the box."

Without another word Neji slid out of the car, leaving Naruto wide eyed in the back sit.

--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--

I JUST WENT HARRY POTTER UP IN THIS PLACE! Oooh~

Dont ask xD

Sorry the chapter is so dag short, I haven't updated in two years! Figure something is better than nothing? Following chapters should be longer!


End file.
